deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man VS Blake Belladonna
Spider-Man VS Blake Belladonna is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel vs RWBY. Two characters with tragic backstories, and a animal related part of their life will battle! Interlude (Cues Invader - Death Battle) Wiz: Animals. Many of them live on Earth, with tons of species of them existing. Boomstick: And some people have the idea to make a character that's a human with animal powers, or a animal like human, without making them a furry. Then throw in some tragic backstory, and you have characters like these. Wiz: Spider-Man, the web slinging hero from Marvel Comics And Tyler's Superhero. Boomstick: And Blake Belladonna, the Faunus of Team RWBY. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill, to see who would win in a Death Battle. Spider-Man (Cues: Spider-Man's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Wiz: Peter Parker, mostly known as Spider-Man. Before he become a superhero, his parents were killed by one of Red Skull's men during a mission they went on, back when Peter was an infant. Boomstick: So then he lived with his other family members, Benjamin and May Parker. Which Uncle Ben was killed, and Peter could of saved him, but didn't. Wiz: Which was very tragic for Peter, as he lost his parents, and then he failed to save his uncle, and it was somewhat his fault. He then lived with his Aunt May. Boomstick: But when he was attending a public demostrating at a nuculear labatory, he was bitten by a radio active spider, giving him several new powers. Wiz: And with this, he became Spider-Man. Boomstick: Spider Man, Spider Man, does whatever a Spider Man does! Wiz: With these powers, Peter gained the ability to crawl on walls, and shoot webs. Boomstick: He has superhuman strength, speed, and durability. He is strong enough to lift around 40 tons, and is fast enough to run far faster then a athlete, and could catch up with a accelerating car. Wiz: He's taken many beatdowns from strong villains too. Spider-Man also has a low-level rapid healing factor, which let him heal from severe injuries and broken bones somewhat quickly. Boomstick: But his healing factor doesn't compare to Wolverine or Deadpool at all. Wiz: He also has Spider-Sense, in which if danger ever approached him or was nearby, he'd get a sense in his mind, letting him know it was there. Boomstick: And Peter Parker is also a nerd, so that helps him with both being smart, and being picked on. Wiz: He's also a master acrobatic, and a master at hand to hand combat, and can combine all his powers and skills into a powerful and sometimes deadly fighting style. Spider-Man: "With great power comes great responsibility." Blake Belladonna (Cues: I May Fall - RWBY) Wiz: Faunus. A species that is a race of humanoid people, that are both animal and human. And one of these Faunus is named Blake Belladonna. Boomstick: And Blake was in a group called the White Fang, which was a group of Faunus that hated humans, because humans hated Faunus. Lots of hate, there. Wiz: And later in her life, she went to Beacon Academy, where during the team mission, she was put into a team with Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. Boomstick: This is when Blake joined team RWBY. Now then, let's analyze things she can kill with! Wiz: Blake's Semblance allows her to create shadow clones of herself, which can distract a enemy, or shield herself, or hide. Blake has superhuman abilities, like her speed and endurance. Boomstick: Blake wields Gambol Shroud, which is a cross between a katana and a pistol. And Blake uses a strong, long, and durable black ribbon with it. This let's her use it as a slingshot, or a grappling hook. She can swing around like Spider-Man with it! Wiz: ... Boomstick: Oh, right. She's fighting him. Wiz: She can also use Dust with it. She uses four Dust for this currently, which are Fire, Earth, Ice, and a Violet Dust. Boomstick: The Fire Dust let's her clones become fire bombs, causing violent explosions! Wiz: The Ice Dust changes her clones into a ice sculpture, that can trap enemies at the right time. Boomstick: Earth Dust can change her clones into a stone statue, that she can shield herself with. Wiz: And Violet Dust turns her clones into a dark haze, blocking vision. Blake: "With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am." DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ---- New York - Day Time It wasn't a peaceful day in New York at all. Doctor Octopus was attacking. The evil "doctor" landed onto a street, then grabbing cars, and throwing them..because that's causing chaos for anyone who isn't a fictional character, I guess. But then swinging through the streets of New York was Spider-Man! (Cues: Main Theme - Ultimate Spider-Man) Spider-Man: Knock knock, Doc Oct! Upon saying that, Spider-Man swung directly into Otto Octavius, kicking him away. After falling down, Doctor Octopus reached for another car, but Spider-Man shot several webs onto him, tying him up. But then loud footseps were heard, as Peter Parker looke behind him, seeing another villain. The Rhino. Elsewhere in the city was team RWBY, in a hotel. They were sent to New York for a mission, that large amounts of Dust were being stolen at different times, around this city. In the hotel, Yang Xiao Long was looking out the window, admiring the great view, while Blake Belladonna 'was reading a book in her bed. Ruby and Weiss were elsewhere in New York at the time. But then Green Goblin flew through the street, throwing bombs everywhere. Yang and Blake stopped what they were doing to fight this foe, as they jumped out the window, breaking it. Blake grabbed Yang, and then used her ribbon as a grappling hook to grab onto a ledge on a tall building, then latching them over to it. Yang jumped off of Blake, and punched Green Goblin off his ride, and onto the ceiling of a building. Yang and Blake landed onto the building, as Green Goblin threw a Pumpkin Bomb directly into Yang, hitting her away. Blake ran at Green Goblin, and slashed at him with her weapon, but Green Goblin dodged, and then threw more Pumpkin Bombs, defeating Yang. Blake slashed Green Goblin directly, knocking him to the edge of the building, but Green Goblin then decided to make his escape, and then..well, escaped. Blake ran over to the damaged Yang, while on the street next to the building, Spider-Man stood on a defeated Rhino. He then swung up on the building, seeing Blake and Yang. When Spider-Man saw the defeated Yang, he assumed Blake attacked her. ''Spider-Man: Huh, I normally don't see new villains here. It's just the same usual Doctor Octopus, Rhino, and Green Goblin that I defeat. So, how'd you like to get defeated today? Be hung up by webs by your legs? Punched into a truck? Tied to a wall by webs? Blake: Wait, what? But I didn't--'' ''Spider-Man: Just being honest, common sense and Spidey Sense always says that a person that looks kinda edgey and villainish and standing there with a nearly dead person screams villain. Spider-Man then got in a fighting stance. Spider-Man: Let's just get this over with! Blake: You asked for it.. '''(Cues: Free - Sonic Riders) FIGHT! Results Category:FictionGamerGuy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Marvel vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:RWBY vs Marvel themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years